Seven Deadly Sins: Lust
by Akie-chan
Summary: ItaSasu. Itachi and Sasuke have to go to Church every Sunday, but what will happen when Itachi gets bored and makes the moves on Sasuke in Church during a lecture on the seven Deadly Sins? Rated M for; Yaoi, Lemon, Uchihacest, AU and PWP


**Rated M for Uchihacest, Incest, Yaoi, Lemons, PWP  
Anime: Naruto Shippuden  
Pairing: Uchiha Itachi/Sasuke  
Genre(s): Family/Romance  
AU, PWP, and maybe OOC**

**Warning: I don't mean to offend anyone with my theme, but if you don't feel comfortable reading about naughty things happening between brothers in a church, or you know this will offend you, please don't read…**

**A/N: Another ItaSasu fic… it was something I just thought would be rather cute, or kinky. I am in the middle of writing my other fanfics, but I **_**really**_** wanted to write some of this. So here is my first chapter (There'll only be 2). Enjoy, and please review if you actually do want more. ;)**

**7 Deadly Sins - Lust**

The Uchiha family sat quietly in church. It was always a drag coming to church early on a Sunday morning, but they had to. As Uchiha's, they had to be a portrait of suburban perfection. And church was one of the many hassles that came along with it.

Itachi, the eldest, always hated coming to church. He didn't believe in God, therefore he always felt like a hypocrite when he was there. Sasuke on the other hand, Itachi's younger and only brother, enjoyed their visits to church. He would sit quietly next to his mother, his eyes closed, his head slightly hung, causing his black hair to fall gently on either side of his face, and his hands on his lap. He looked so cute, and so calm. Sasuke was the only reason Itachi even bothered going to church. He knew it made his little brother happy when he came, and Sasuke's happiness was Itachi's happiness.

The priest stood at the top of the church, on a platform, so everyone could see his chubby face clearly. He began talking, rambling about god and today, the 7 deadly sins.

Itachi rolled his eyes, and the yawned. He hated the priest's lectures, they seemed to go on for centuries, and Itachi couldn't wait for it to be over. Itachi leaned against the wooden back of the bench, he might as well relax while he was here. Itachi scanned his eyes from the priest, over to his little brother again. Sasuke's head was up now, deeply immersed in the priests speech. Itachi could only wonder why Sasuke was so fascinated, so immersed in the religion.

Itachi sat, his eyes glued contently to his brother's face. Sasuke was 15, but damn, he sure was cute for a boy. Ever since Sasuke had turned 13, Itachi developed an unusual fascination with his younger brother. They had always been close since they were children, and Itachi often still saw the boy as the cute 9 year old kid brother. But when he turned 13, Itachi started seeing his Otouto in a completely different way, a forbidden sexual, dangerous, and lusty way. Though his feelings and thoughts disgusted him at first, Itachi soon accepted his lust towards his brother. Gaining self-control, and keeping his sick desires only to himself.

As Itachi's mind began to go on a voyage of perverse daydreams, he noticed a small sweat droplet sliding down the side of his face, and his brother swallowing nervously.

"Sasuke…" Itachi smirked deviously.

"Hn?" Sasuke replied, he was now blinking consistently, a nervous habit he had ever since he was a kid.

"Are you okay, Sasuke?" Itachi asked, watching his brother with a sly expression on his perfect face.

"Urm, y-yeah," Sasuke stuttered. His face was still faced forward, his eyes focused on the priest. But he still had that nervous blinking thing going on with his eyes, his long, black lashes fluttering constantly as they fanned his cheeks.

"Oh, okay." Itachi said, the corners of his lips curling into a devilish smirk.

Sasuke coughed quietly, and shuffled to the edge of the wooden bench. His body was stiff, and he still looked uncomfortable, Itachi knew why he did. Sasuke was nervous around Itachi. Especially when Itachi would casually sit staring at his little brother, Sasuke would usually lash out at Itachi, and yell at him for staring at him, accusing him of acting creepy. But he was in church, so snapping at Itachi during the priests speech would land him in some trouble.

So Sasuke remained silent, staring hard at whatever was in front of him. The Priest, the Altar? He wasn't paying attention now, and it was all Itachi's fault. He stood up quickly, whispering to his mother that he was leaving to go to the bathroom. His mother nodded in response as Sasuke quickly shuffled the back of the church. Itachi watched Sasuke rush out and slowly, he followed after his brother.

"I'm just going to the bathroom mother," Itachi muttered to his mother as he walked past her, and then strolled casually up the aisle to the large wooden doors.

Itachi escaped the main hall of the church, stepping into the hallway. His black shoes echoed throughout the building as he walked around the corner to the men's bathrooms.

Itachi smirked upon seeing his younger brother hunched over the sink, he looked somewhat irritated, and it brought Itachi inner delight to see Sasuke so flustered.

"Sasuke," Itachi smirked ever so charismatically as he walked up to Sasuke, he withdrew a hand from his pocket, and placed it on Sasuke's shoulder. "You look… flustered. Is something the matter?"

"Erm, no everything, everything is fine, Aniki." Sasuke replied sheepishly slowly lifting his head to slightly turn to Itachi.

Itachi nodded. "Good."

A silence seemed to stream through the brothers for a while, until it was suddenly broken by Sasuke's voice.

"Well, we better get back to the speech…" Sasuke said as he walked past Itachi to leave, but his arm was quickly grabbed harshly bit Itachi's strong hand.

A one sided smirk stretched across Itachi's face. "That priest is going to ramble aimlessly forever. Why don't I teach you something far better than his lectures can?"

Sasuke looked up at his brother in complete shock, what exactly Itachi could teach him. It couldn't be what he thought… could it? But from the lusty expression on Itachi's face, it only had to be one thing, and Sasuke could only hesitate what he should do next.

From the look on Sasuke's face, Itachi knew he should make the first move if he wanted to drive an answer out of his brother's mouth. He leaned down, gently pressing his lips to Sasuke's. Sasuke's lips were perfect, so soft and smooth, everything and more Itachi had ever imagined his brother's lips to feel like. He persisted on with the kiss, slowly sliding his tongue along Sasuke's bottom lip that began to quiver from Itachi's touch.

Sasuke remained frozen. He didn't know whether to run away, or to join in. And Sasuke knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't help himself, he slowly stuck his tongue out, shyly probing it at his Aniki's parted lips.

Itachi smirked, he was glad Sasuke was participating, and glad at the fact that he was right all along, Sasuke too harboured perverted feelings towards his Aniki. Itachi didn't want to make his brother sick like him, but he always felt like Sasuke had feelings for him, sexual desires he kept deep down too. Itachi parted his lips more, allowing Sasuke's tongue to enter his mouth and mingle with his own tongue. He licked Sasuke's tongue, rotating his head to different angles so that he could keep the kiss interesting. It was clear to Itachi that his innocent little brother had no experience with his tongue, but he did promise he'd teach him something much more worthy that that priest.

Itachi pulled his head from Sasuke's. "You haven't had much experience using your tongue, have you Otouto?"

Sasuke blushed and instantly shot his eyes to the ground. "N-no Aniki, I haven't."

It was so cute how inexperienced Sasuke was. And Itachi couldn't resist a devilish smirk knowing he'd get to play teacher today.

"That's okay Sasuke. Don't worry, I'll teach you how to use your tongue properly." Itachi whispered. He placed both hands on Sasuke's cheeks, and slowly leaned in for a kiss.

Sasuke's eyelids fluttered as Itachi's soft lips brushed against his own, he could smell Itachi's aftershave; it was so musky, and _manly_.

"Now, stick your tongue out." Itachi demanded softly as he whispered, his damp breath hit Sasuke's lips and he instantly reacted to Itachi.

He parted his lips, slowly peeping his tongue out of his mouth. Itachi smirked and slowly pushed his own tongue out, allowing the tips of their wet organs to meet. He began to slowly flick the tip of his tongue up and down against Sasuke's, gently flicking it.

Sasuke copied Itachi, flicking his tongue to play along with Itachi's. Itachi continued to flick his tongue at Sasuke's, but opened his mouth more, cocking his head to the side to run his tongue along the side of Sasuke's, then running it over the base and to the other side.

Itachi paused, and pulled away from Sasuke. A long trail of saliva followed.

"That's good, well done Sasuke." He praised, "But explore more, like I just did with my tongue. Don't be afraid to move." Itachi smirked at his brother who nodded in response. His tongue was still stuck out, so Itachi went back to educating his brother…

**To be continued-**


End file.
